


Alpha Male

by alyjude_sideburns



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyjude_sideburns/pseuds/alyjude_sideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel decide it's time to explore new frontiers, go where no man has gone before -- wait. That's Star Trek. Right. Takes place at home, ice cream is involved, so is Olive oil as Jack tries to prove he's the alpha male. ::snort::</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Male

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This is a sequel to: A Little Less, A Little More, but this stands alone
> 
> Originally published in 2006

**Alpha Male by Sideburns**

 

Daniel dropped onto his back and tried to get his lungs to work again. Breathing should be easy -- it came second nature to him and other than a few times in the last years, he'd been doing it all his life. He stared up at his ceiling and willed his lungs to fill and his heart to slow even as he swiped a hand over his face to catch the sweat.

"Daniel, who knew a satyr was hiding under a set of BDU's and a pair of glasses?"

"I take it you're not bored yet?" Daniel asked as he thanked God for air.

"Well, it's only been five weeks--" Jack mused with a playful smile.

"Ah. So in another few weeks -- the boredom sets in?"

Jack flipped onto his side and reached out a hand to stroke over Daniel's sweaty chest. "I know for a fact I should **not** say this 'cause it'll go straight to your head, but here goes. Daniel, with you, I'll never be bored. Never. Not in bed, and most assuredly not out of it."

"If that was meant to get me into the sack, well, mission long since accomplished, Flyboy."

Jack moved his hand down to Daniel's belly and rubbed gently, but his eyes were on Daniel's face. "I may have succeeded in getting you into the sack, but will I be able to keep you here?"

Daniel turned his head to stare at Jack, shock evident in his gaze. "Keeping me here? Where do you think I'm going, Jack? You think you can lose me now or something?"

"Nah, you're hooked. You're mine," Jack said lightly.

" **I** know that, but I distinctly heard self-doubt in your voice, Jack. Which surprises me no end, you being Colonel Macho and May-The-Women-Fall-Where-They-May O'Neill."

"Hey, I'm an attractive son-of-a-gun, Daniel, to women. But keeping a guy happy? Keeping you happy? Doctor Every-Woman-and-Half-the-Men-Need-Drool-Buckets Jackson?"

Daniel grinned and did his own flipping as he moved to his side and dropped his hand onto Jack's bare hip. "We're doing pretty good with this Colonel This and Doctor That crap, aren't we?"

Jack chuckled and nodded. "We're SG-1, we're the best."

"At many things, Colonel. By the way? Where are all these men and women keeping those drool buckets?"

Jack let his left eyebrow arch as he said, "Who seems to be suffering from self-doubt now, eh, Daniel?"

"I'm just saying--"

"Daniel, you're a hottie, okay? And where were we, anyway?"

"I have no idea, Jack."

Both men were facing each other, hands roaming slowly over the other, gazes locked. Daniel found himself wondering how he could be ready for another round so soon. He should be dead to the world, yet here he was, watching Jack's mouth as if it were his favorite cookie. Or a much needed cup of coffee. He glanced between them and smiled.

"Great minds, Jack?"

Jack looked down and gave a small laugh. "Minds? I don't think so, Daniel."

Daniel leaned in and kissed Jack slowly, almost reverently. They each moved into the other, bodies heating up, suddenly interested cocks brushing. Daniel moaned into Jack's mouth as Jack's hand cupped the back of his head. He gripped the older man's hip and dug in, his fingers urging Jack closer. He felt Jack smile against him and his curiosity got the better of him. He pulled back enough to see his partner.

"Jack?"

Jack waved his hand dismissively, his smile fading. "Sorry, sorry. I was just -- thinking about something."

"I wouldn't want to compromise your thinking abilities, or anything, but feel free to just," Daniel made a sliding motion with his hand, "get it out there. I have top security clearance, you know."

Jack's eyes glittered darkly as he said, "Okay, here goes. We've been **doing it** for several weeks--"

"Since P3U-069," Daniel offered helpfully.

"Yeah, since P3U whatever. We even managed a few quickies in a pink river and you did wonders with my dick while standing under a pink waterfall."

Daniel ducked his head and hid his grin.

"We've done a great deal to each other and for each other, Daniel, since our fun with the Furlings. But -- well -- there's one thing, one -- act -- that we haven't -- done. Yet."

The light bulb went on and Daniel said sagely, "Ah. That."

Jack ran his hand up and down Daniel's back, stopping at the sweet swell of Daniel's ass. He waited.

"So you're thinking it's time for something more, Jack?"

Jack nodded, hope a spark in his eyes.

"I see. Well, in your past experience, were you usually the top -- or the bottom?"

Jack didn't answer, he just let that eyebrow rise again.

"I take it that was your way of telling me you were a top?" Daniel didn't wait for Jack's answer. "'Cause if so, we've got a problem."

"Daniel, if you've never done this before, don't worry. I'll make it easy, we can go slow and I won't do anything--"

"The reason we have a problem, Jack, is that I've usually topped as well. We're -- two -- tops, Jack."

Jack blinked. "Uh -- uh, oh, um. oh."

"Well said. And was that disbelief I heard in your voice, Jack?"

"Disbelief? Oh. No, not at all. I just -- I mean. Look. Two men, they don't usually. Hell. Um, you know, one top drawn automatically to a bottom? It's like -- gaydar."

Daniel took his hand from Jack's hip and slid away. "Gaydar, Jack? Would that be the gaydar you used on me? For the last few years?"

Jack frowned. "I. Yes. Well. Not totally -- reliable. Well known fact that some men fly under even the most reliable gaydar, and you were one of those men, Daniel."

"I'd say you have not only faulty gaydar, but faulty topdar too."

Jack scrunched up his face, then rubbed his nose. "'Topdar?' We're not measuring the weather, Daniel," Jack said, mild disgust in his voice.

"That's **Doppler** , Jack. Topdar is the brother to gaydar. You know, that automatic pairing of one top and one bottom?"

"Huh-huh. Gotcha. So. We're both tops."

"Alphas. Top dogs."

Jack snorted.

"Jack," Daniel said, his voice deceptively easy, "you don't think I'm an alpha male?"

* * *

  
Jack knew instantly that he'd made a mistake with the snort of derision. Can you take back a snort, he wondered?

"I never said that, Daniel. Never. But let's face it, you have one Air Force Colonel of an indiscriminate age and a whole lot of experience, a Jaffa warrior who is over one hundred years old -- oh, hell, Daniel, Sam is more alpha male than you." Jack drew away. "Um, I should probably bite my tongue off for that one, shouldn't I, Daniel?"

When he got not response, Jack said again with a worried grimace, "Daniel?"

"Don't worry, Jack, I'm not going to kill you. I'm just wondering how we can have an intelligent conversation about this."

"Are you implying that I'm not intelligent?"

"No. I'm implying that any conversation about whether one man is an alpha male is far from intelligent. In fact, such a conversation could be construed as -- silly."

Daniel turned over and reached for his glasses. He slipped them on, then flopped over onto his back and clasped his hands behind his head. Jack gave an inward moan. Daniel putting on his glasses was not a good sign that sex would be happening any time soon. Oh, well, he sighed. He could use the break, he wasn't getting any younger. Then he looked at Daniel again.

"Okay, so we're both alpha males," Jack conceded, not in the least bit ashamed that sex with Daniel was his prime motivator. succession.

Daniel simply looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Jack groaned.

"I take back that crack about Sam being more alpha than you, Daniel. Honest."

"She is more alpha. So is Teal'c. Teal'c is also more alpha than you, as are a few others I could mention, but won't. Brayt'ac makes all of you look like puppies, by the way."

"Yeah? Well, Janet makes you look like a puppy, Daniel."

Daniel snorted. "Janet makes everyone look like a puppy, even General Hammond."

"I'll give you that one, Daniel."

Daniel threw off the sheet, swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rose easily. He started for the bedroom door, then turned and pointed a finger at Jack. "I'm hungry. You stay here. You have an assignment. Think back over the last several years and come up with no less than three defining alpha moments for yours truly."

With that, Daniel turned back around and headed into the hall. Jack almost whistled at the beauty of that swaying ass. No one was more beautiful than his Daniel.

* * *

  
Daniel took the container of ice cream out of the freezer. He grabbed a spoon from the drainer, popped open the top and while leaning against the counter, he started eating. As the Chunky Monkey melted in his mouth, he grinned. Here he was, standing naked in his kitchen, eating ice cream. Five weeks ago he'd never have done this. Not the ice cream part, the naked part. Walking around in his birthday suit just wasn't Daniel Jackson. Never had been, but now, with Jack, and Jack's obvious -- appreciation -- of Daniel's body, well, it was fun.

Naked was very fun. Naked with Jack was very fun.

Daniel wondered how much ice cream he'd get down before Jack realized that he'd done exactly what Daniel had told him to do.

* * *

  
Okay, three defining moments of Daniel and alpha male traits. He could do this. Jack propped himself up, bunched up his pillows and rested his back against the headboard. Right. Three defining moments.

Well -- Daniel was obviously the alpha male with the Abydosians. Sheesh, he'd been totally in charge, in a Daniel-like way, of course. Come to think of it, Daniel had been pretty alpha-male on P3U-069.

Hey, he had two already. Sweet. Only one more to go. Okay, you can do this, O'Neill. You can--

Jack shot straight up.

Why that -- that--

Fucking alpha male.

Jack threw off the covers, jumped out of bed and stalked into the kitchen.

"You tricked me, Daniel!"

Daniel, spoon in his mouth, just looked up and smiled.

* * *

  
Daniel slipped another spoonful of Chunky Monkey into his mouth and grinned like an idiot at the wonderful sight of a naked and peeved Jack. "Dimd nomt," he said around the cold treat.

"Did too. You tricked me and that was just -- unfair."

Daniel swallowed, then said, "How did I trick you, Jack?"

"You -- you -- oh, shut up."

Daniel shut up. Jack eased his way closer and lifted his head to look into the container. "Is there enough for me?"

Daniel nodded at the drainer. "Get yourself a spoon."

Jack jumped forward, grabbed the utensil, then settled in next to Daniel, shoulders touching, and he dug in.

"Love Chunky Monkey," he said just before inserting the spoon.

"Me too."

For several moments, they ate in silence, then Jack said, "Alpha moment number one -- on Abydos. Alpha moment number two, on P3U-069 and alpha moment number three, the bedroom, a few minutes ago."

"Lots of different levels and types of alpha, eh, Jack?"

"Yes, Daniel. Macho alpha, geek alpha. Personally, I'm rather fond of the basic geek alpha. Not intimidating, just quietly -- alpha. They sort of -- sneak up on a guy."

"Most definitely. Not the **in your face** type at all."

"Not usually, no. But they can be."

"Yes, they can."

Jack took his spoon, dipped it into the ice cream, then slowly and deliberately smeared it over Daniel's chest. Before Daniel could move, Jack took position in

front of Daniel and slurped it up with his tongue. He took his time.

"Oh," Daniel said.

Jack dipped his spoon in again and this time, smeared the stuff on Daniel's belly. Again, he licked it up, slowly and deliciously. He gave special attention to Daniel's navel. He wasn't surprised when Daniel's left hand dug into his shoulder.

Jack scooped out some more ice cream, but this time, he put it in his mouth, swirled it around until it was warm, then went to his knees (not all that easy, but he was highly motivated) and gently laved Daniel's cock.

When he finally took Daniel into his mouth, he was amazed that the younger man was able to hold onto the container of ice cream still in his hand. Jack decided to help out. He pulled the container from Daniel's hand, set it down, then dipped his fingers into it. Working Daniel's cock with his mouth once again, he covered Daniel's ass in ice cream at the same time. The shivers that went through his partner brought a smile to Jack's face.

Jack could tell Daniel was almost ready to explode. It was time. He pulled away from the straining cock in front of his face and gazed up at the man above him. "I want more ice cream, Daniel. Turn around for me?"

Heavy lids drifted up and dazed blues blinked back at Jack. "Turrrn 'round?" Daniel slurred.

"Yeah, my favorite linguist. Turn around." Jack made a twirling motion with his finger.

"'Kay."

Daniel turned and Jack was faced with the most perfect ass he'd ever seen -- and the ice cream dripping onto pale, slender thighs had nothing to do with the perfection of that ass. For a moment, Jack closed his eyes, sent up a prayer of thanks, then opened them and leaned in. He took a swipe up the right cheek, then another across it. Daniel shivered beneath Jack's hands.

"Mmm, good, Daniel."

Daniel's answer was to brace himself against the counter. His arms were outstretched to his side, the heel of his palms pressing into the tiled counter to the point that his hands were almost white with the pressure. Jack grinned, then took another swipe.

"Daniel-ass and Chunky Monkey, who knew? Better than a hot fudge sundae."

Jack dipped in again and gently rubbed even more ice cream on Daniel's ass. When he was satisfied with his artwork, he went back to work. Jack anchored himself by placing his hands on Daniel's hips.

Two minutes later, Daniel was nothing more than a quivering mass of Jell-O, his legs barely holding him up. His moans and entreaties filled the kitchen and sang to Jack. Finally Jack stood, and after setting the ice cream container on the counter, he covered Daniel with his own body, arms outstretched, hands over Daniel's.

"How far, Daniel?"

Daniel dipped his head down while at the same time thrusting back into Jack. "All the way, Jack. All the way."

Burrowing his face in Daniel's neck, Jack purred, "You sure?"

"You're a smartass and a manipulating bastard, and yes, God damn it, I'm sure."

"I wouldn't want to cross a line here, Daniel," Jack said as he rubbed his cock against Daniel's ass.

"Like -- hell -- you wouldn't. JUST DO IT OR DIE!"

Chuckling, Jack kissed the nape of Daniel's neck, then murmured, "I love you so God damned much, Daniel."

Grinding backwards, Daniel hissed out, "Love you -- right -- back, you asshole."

"Always good to know. Condoms anywhere close?"

Daniel jerked his head. "Behind you. Basket, just -- in -- case."

"Who's the manipulating bastard now, Daniel?" Jack said, smiling. He didn't wait for an answer. Reaching back to the L-section of the counter, he dipped into the basket, grappled around, and finally found one. He quickly tore it open, took precious moments putting it on, then sighing in relief, moved back against Daniel. With his lips to Daniel's ear, he whispered, "Lube. We

need--"

"Ah God." Daniel lifted his head, searched, reached, and pushed a bottle of extra virgin olive oil over to Jack. "Not one fucking -- word -- about this, Jack. You hear me?"

"About using **extra virgin** olive oil?"

"You are -- a dick."

Jack leaned back in and let his erection rub between Daniel's asscheeks even as he began to kiss lightly across Daniel's shoulders. He took a few moments to get them both back to quivering, then keeping his left hand over Daniel's, he positioned himself with his right.

"Relax, Daniel, just relax--"

"If -- I were -- anymore fucking -- relaxed, I'd be fucking -- dead. DO SOMETHING!"

As he pressed himself into Daniel, Jack nipped at Daniel's ear. He felt himself slide through the first ring and he paused at the tension of the second. Jack smoothed his right hand over Daniel's belly, whispered softly, then as the second ring relaxed, Jack thrust again and he was in.

God, he was -- inside Daniel.

He held, eyes closed, feeling Daniel's quivering limbs, the spasms of his back, the sweat on his neck, and the moment was sublime. If they could just stay like this forever, Jack would be a happy man.

* * *

  
Daniel knew how incredible Jack had to be feeling, but he was in no way prepared for how he'd feel. This was fucking fantastic. He'd never experienced this kind of closeness with a man before. Nor had he ever had this kind of trust with his previous male lovers. His breathing hitched at the same moment that Jack gave a small thrust with his hips. The movement was enough for Jack's cock to hit Daniel's prostate.

"GOD!" Daniel immediately bit down on his bottom lip as Jack pulled out, then thrust back in, this time with less effort and in one fluid motion. A moment later, both were giving and taking, pushing in and grinding back. There was practically no part of Jack that wasn't pressed against Daniel. Several times, Daniel twisted enough so that they could kiss hungrily, then they'd go back to thrusting.

Daniel was close, so close, and he knew Jack had to be ready. He pulled his hand out from under Jack's and started to slip it between his body and the counter when Jack stopped him.

"No. Let me."

Strong fingers closed around Daniel's cock and began to stroke, short and fast. At the same time, Jack buried his face in Daniel's neck, lips seeking the warm pulse point. When he found it, Jack bit down. That was all Daniel needed. He came with Jack's name on his lips.

* * *

  
Heat, sweat, muscles rippling, hot breath, the scent of Daniel, the feel of his hair against Jack's cheek, his cock in Jack's hand, Daniel's neck and that one throbbing spot -- Jack bit down.

Daniel tensed, then came with a shout. The ring that surrounded Jack's cock clenched and it was enough to send Jack tumbling over the edge, Daniel's name ringing in his ears.

* * *

  
The ice cream container was in Daniel's hands and both men were eating out of it. They were on the kitchen floor, Jack's back to the cupboards, Daniel's back to Jack's chest. Spoon halfway to his mouth, Daniel said, "You're washing the kitchen floor, Jack."

Jack hijacked the spoon and directed it into his own mouth. After swallowing, he said, "I knew that under that archaeologist facade, there beat the heart of a romantic."

Daniel grabbed the spoon and waved it under Jack's nose. "You're not getting out of it, Jack. You **will** wash the floor."

"What, you don't like the mixture of ice cream, olive oil -- excuse me -- **extra virgin** olive oil, and semen?"

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me. You're cleaning the counter top and cupboards too."

"I swear, romance is dead."

"And next time, Jack, which will be," Daniel looked at the clock on the wall, "in approximately one hour. You will have the pleasure of being the bottom."

"Sweet. But we do it in bed and I want to see you."

"Fine with me. Missionary position has it perks -- for the one topping. Heh."

"Helpful for someone with bad knees too. **You** get to hold my legs up. Heh-heh."

Daniel stuffed the spoon into Jack's mouth.

* * *

  
The kitchen was clean, Daniel and Jack were clean. They were getting ready to get dirty again when the phone rang.

"Don't answer it, Daniel."

"You know better than that, Jack." Daniel reached for the phone.

"Doctor Jackson."

_Daniel? You need to get back here. And swing by the Colonel's. He hasn't answered his page._

"Sam, what's up?"

_The Furlings._

 

  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1, the characters and universe are the property of Kawoosh Productions, Showtime/Viacom, Sony/MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this site is solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thealphagate.com/viewstory.php?sid=218>


End file.
